1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalytic converter. In particular, this invention relates to a catalytic converter having a radial flow of the exhaust or emission gases through the catalytic bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Catalytic converters connected to the exhaust or tail pipe of a vehicle are known in the art. One such converter comprises a chamber or housing having ceramic pellets disposed therein. The ceramic pellets are impregnated with noble metals such as platinum, palladium and/or rhodium. The exhaust gases have an axial flow within the catalytic bed. A disadvantage associated with such a known construction is that the converter is not compact and the space requirements are considerable. Yet another disadvantage is the constant damage or breakage of the ceramic pellets. A further disadvantage is that the pellets get exhausted. Though such pellets can be replaced, a replacement does add to the operational costs of the converter.
In order to obviate the aforesaid disadvantages, it is known to provide a catalytic converter having a honey comb structure is impregnated with noble metals selected from platinum, palladium and/or rhodium. An advantage of such a converter is that it is compact in size. However, a disadvantage associated with such a known construction is that of considerable costs. Yet another disadvantage is that it cannot be reused. Yet a further disadvantage is that of back pressures.
A catalytic converter comprising two coaxially arranged catalyst beds within a container is known in the prior art. A portion of the exhaust gases flow through each of the beds. A quick heating of the catalyst beds is achieved by surrounding the beds with the hot exhaust gases, and further to allow the hot exhaust gases discharged from the catalyst beds to flow along the outer surface of the container.
PCT publication no. WO 96/12097 discloses a method to reduce HC and CO emissions from a two stroke gasoline engine. A compound of platinum group metal is added to the cylinder of the engine which acts as an active oxidation catalyst by combustion of the fuel. The platinum group metal compound may be added to the lubricating oil or fuel.
An object of this invention is to propose an improved construction of a catalytic converter for use with the tail or exhaust pipe of a vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to propose a catalytic converter for use with the tail or exhaust pipe of a vehicle which is compact and can advantageously be employed in vehicles such as motorcycles and mopeds.
Still another object of this invention is to propose a catalytic converter for use with the tail or exhaust pipe of a vehicle and wherein the flow of the exhaust or emission gases through the catalytic bed is radial.
Yet another object of this invention is to propose a catalytic converter for use with the tail or exhaust pipe of a vehicle which provides an increased surface area of contact of the gases with the catalytic agent.